


affection.

by sisyphvs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asdfghjkl i love these two, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyphvs/pseuds/sisyphvs
Summary: short drabble for a work i beta read/work on with my friend. (:
Relationships: Laurent du Brodeur/Auriele Takanashi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	affection.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagetease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagetease/gifts).



Soft chuckling and content giggles ensued as Laurent scooped Auriele into his strong, yet gentle arms. He held her tightly, lavishing her with the most wholeheartedly affectionate embrace of a hug, before she’d proceed to hug him back with just as much affection.

With the girl still in his arms, Laurent plopped himself on a couch as Auriele shifted herself comfortably on his lap. He planted a small, yet tender kiss on her forehead as she looked up at him, smiling widely.

Pure endearment and content gleamed in Auriele’s dark eyes, which was such a contrast from Laurent’s cold, icy looking ones that reflected such complexity and mystery. To her, his eyes and his sharp features had embodied a sculpture she’d admired; and seeing such features come to life and be right in-front of her had felt like a distant dream in the past, only then to be fulfilled now.

She looked deeply into the sea that was his eyes and had lost herself in the euphoric thought of yearning to understand him--who he truly was under that tough exterior. 

Without noticing it, _she was clouded away from reality for a few moments._

“Auriele?” he said as he blinked, almost instantaneously snapping her out of her dreamlike trance.

“Huh?” She always seemed a bit taken aback whenever he’d snap her back down to earth-- but she never feared him.

“I love you,” said Laurent, ruffling her dark, soft locks. He then twisted a small strand of her hair around his finger, savouring the moment as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

“I...” Auriele took a brief moment to process the kiss, before smiling softly at him. _“I love you too.”_


End file.
